


Not the only one.

by Soreidy_27



Category: The Catch
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Make Up, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soreidy_27/pseuds/Soreidy_27
Summary: This is a little one shot of a headcanon I had after watching episode 4; the sexy time and shower scene of Margot and Danny as well as the argument and Margot kicking Danny out. I wanted to write more to that incredible scene so I did. So this is a missing scene or extended scene (not sure how to word it) from the episode.





	Not the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Margot tells Danny to get out. Like literally right after that so if y'all want to see the episode before reading this, I highly recommend it although I highly recommend always watching that amazing episode. 
> 
> This is just a little one shot so it won't have any more parts to it, I hope y'all like it. 
> 
> This writing noodle loves reviews and comments. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> Here it is...

_**And what will become of me when in your arms I discover** _  
_**That you will be the sky that I will never be able to touch?** _  
_**It's impossible, I already know that.** _

**Only you ~ Franco de Vita (translated song lyrics)**

^^...^^

Once he made it to the elevator and pressed the button to get him to the lobby, Danny hesitated. The stiffness in her body, the subtle tremble in her voice as she commanded him to leave and the distant look in her usually icy eyes hunted him. After the amazing two hours of sex that they had, it felt wrong leaving her like that. His entire body protested at him not to leave her lonely, to not leave her to fight her demons alone as he painfully knew she was used to do.

So, after a minute of self debate he turned around and after drawing in some much needed confidence in his steps, Danny made his way to the end of the hall and to the door where he could possibly be seconds away from making the greatest mistake of his life.

After the third knock he finally heard the door opening, once the doors were fully opened, Danny gazed upon the golden blond haired criminal whom had unshed tears in her ocean blue eyes and a confused expression on her sulked face when her gaze laid upon him.

Without thought, Danny stepped inside the hotel room and invaded her personal space. Before any words could make their way out of her lips, he fused together his mouth with hers, bringing his right hand to weave itself in her golden curls whilst his left went around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

He could feel her try to pull away; pushing at his chest and his arms, clearly wanting him to release his steel hold on her but he wouldn't budge, Danny needed this maybe even more than he needed to comfort her... needed to know if she was real... human, if what he had been feeling for the past two days was not a fragment of his imagination. Danny needed to know if he could comfort her, if he could make her feel all the fucked up emotions he was still trying to make sense of.

As he pushed his tongue in her mouth and heard her whimper his name as her nails dogged into his shoulders and her mouth began to give him all she had as she tangled her tongue with his, he also felt tears falling from her eyes as they dropped on his cheeks, Daniel received his answer. 

He was not the only one.

When the need for air started making her lungs burn, Margot pulled away from his lips with a gasp. The Brit opened her eyes slowly as she backed away from the man whom she thought would be long gone after hearing the nasty argument with her ex as well as her command of wanting him to go.

But of course he would defy her which had always irritated the blond but dear lord that kiss, she would be lying to herself if she said it didn't make her forget for just those brief moments who she really was, what her life was.

As she stood there panting, Margot gazed into his deep brown eyes that she had seen look at her in the way they were right now just 30 minutes ago when everything was much simpler and she had been able to forget who she was and how complicated every aspect of her life was with each stroke of his tongue and lips on her body as well as his deep and powerful thrust as he moved inside her.

"What was that?" Margot asked, she tried to make her voice sound strong and indignant however even she could hear them bounce off the walls with uncertainty and tiredness; all the feelings that were currently swirling through every pore in her body.

"I don't know what that was Margot, I just knew I had to, I couldn't just leave." Danny decided to answer honestly. He could've lied and say that, that kiss was nothing maybe even say that it was just a goodbye but even he knew that although she had asked him to go (kicked him out if you want to get technical) that they would be right back into her bed the very next day as if that altercation he had unfortunately overheard hadn't occurred and he also knew that there was no possible way of him refusing her so he went with honesty. Not because it was easier, lord knows it wasn't, but because he couldn't and wouldn't keep infatuating himself with her without knowing if he was the only one who was in too deep.

"So was it just an impulsive move? Some testosterone filled need to prove something to yourself?" Margot spat out these questions as she moved herself away from him and started her walk to the mini bar to pour herself a much needed drink and feeling Danny trail close behind her.

She just wanted to forget what Ben had said, what _she_ had said and what Danny had overheard but she wasn't about to allow him to think he could just take advantage of her when he thought she was the weakest as much as that sudden kiss had helped ease her hurt ego and surprisingly had managed to quiet down her demons not completely but it helped clear her mind for some unknown reason.

"What? Margot you honestly think I would do something like that? You think I'm that guy? Because let me tell you someth-"

"I don't know who you are Daniel." Margot said harshly, interrupting his soon to be monologue as she turned to the man whom was currently standing just a few centimeters away from her, Margot noticed his body was stiffened however she didn't ask him why; she didn't want to know if it were her words or this situation, Knowing would just complicate her life even more so she decided to just finish her explanation, make him leave and finally go back to nursing her demons with alcohol.

"I don't know anything about you Daniel, and you just witnessed something you shouldn't have, something I didn't want you to so just leave and forget about whatever it was you thought this thing between us to be." She said before she took a sip of her drink then settled the clear glass down on the counter before she began to make her way to her bed only to be stopped by Danny as he grabbed her arm and twirled her around; the sudden movement causing her to crash against his hard chest and a loud gasp to escape from her lips.

"Don't do this Margot. Don't pretend you're emotionless, that you aren't affect by the things around you because I can tell that your 'nothing faces me' attitude is just bullshit. You care, maybe even more than you want to admit even to yourself but you do and I know that this (he nodded his head to the almost nonexistent space between them) affects you too so no, I'm not leaving and I'm certainly not letting you go that easily." Danny said, his voice an odd mix of softness, accusation and confidence and something else he knew they were both too afraid to decipher as he stared into her eyes; seeing all the emotions she was trying to hide play out perfectly through them.

"What makes you think you know me so well?" The trapped blond asked defyingly as her eyes darted between his freshly roasted coffee colored orbs to his soft lips that were only inches away from hers. His proximity making her a little dizzy as his words began to twist and turn around her mind like a tornado.

"Because Margot Bishop I find myself to be completely infatuated with you and for some unknown reason, I can see you. The real you. I can see the person behind the steel armor and I don't ever want to stop discovering every part of you." His words were softly whispered in that low, husky voice that never failed to cause a warmth to spread through her body.

They stared each other down, Margot had no other remarks or harsh words left in her to say so she didn't even try to speak. The blond just let herself be kissed once again by the stubborn man before her, let herself be carried to the bed and let herself be worshipped like only Daniel Yoon knew how to do.

As he twirled his tongue around her clit and she felt his fingers thrust harder and quicker inside her, Margot felt all the tension she had build up fade away as one of the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had overtook her senses and she cried out the only name etched in her mind at the moment shamelessly.

Ok, so he had been right when he said she was affected by him. Affected by what he was able to manipulate her body and her heart to feel. Yes, he wasn't the only one that was completely infatuated but Margot Bishop was never one to let all her cards laid out on the table for everyone to see. So, as she felt him crawl his way up her body once more and enter her as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist pulling him impossibly closer, Margot grabbed his hands that rested in either side of her head and entwined their fingers as she gave him a lust laced smile and began to demand him to go faster, to go in deeper and to never stop.


End file.
